


秘密问题（pwp）n新v

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 25





	秘密问题（pwp）n新v

斯巴达家的另一个名称或许是秘密。狭义上来说此时此刻这家族包含着三个人，算上意外“多出来”的V的话是四个。但很难说他们之间对彼此到底有多坦诚。  
至少对尼禄而言，现成就有一个麻烦。  
窗帘拉起窗户却开着，风偶尔进来把窗帘稍微掀起一点。月光就顺着那点缝隙飘进来。再多照一点儿就能看到，尼禄在他自己床上，正抱着V同他接吻。灯关着，仅能借助天光分清楚他们的剪影。  
尼禄吻完V，去剥下他的衣服。按说就那么几件黑色布料，却在他手上打结似的。尼禄一边往下拽V的一边，一边忍不住骂了句：“操。”  
V竖起一根手指，做了嘘的手势。指指墙壁。尼禄知道他的意思，开口语气无所谓，却还是压低了声音：“他俩早就睡了，没关系不会听见的。”  
V摇摇头：“这可不好说。”  
是了，现成的麻烦。尼禄和V正处于秘密交往，而V的，额，主体，维吉尔，以及维吉尔的胞弟并不知道此事。他俩只是还没有想好一个合适的时机向两位长辈开口。而同时房间的隔音，恩，非常差。但丁和维吉尔睡在隔壁，这对兄弟绝对比看起来的机敏的多。用做爱的声音吵醒他们可不是好主意。  
“你担心的太多了。”尼禄抱怨。  
“对不起，尼禄。”V小声说，“但是谨慎一些并无不妥。对吗？”  
作为抱歉似的，他伸手握住尼禄的阴茎。尼禄原本有想说的话，这下被堵在喉咙里。V套弄着尼禄的阴茎。像一个哇看我的手指最灵活最厉害的鬼比赛。尼禄不能出声，只好从鼻子里发出一声闷哼。V又亲了他。房间里只听到这种粘腻暧昧的水声。  
那手指戏弄完尼禄的阴茎，又伸到下面抚摸囊袋。尼禄倒吸一口气，他有点怕被弄这里。扣住V的头发呼吸越发急促，眼看就要射精。V的手指移开了。算计好了尼禄什么时候会到高潮似的，在那前面几秒生生掐断。  
“操，V，”尼禄没想到这个，一下子喉咙里冲出声音，尽管压得很低，还是又咬牙切齿的意思，“你自找的。”  
V没在怕，任由尼禄把他翻过来。他那点衣服早就被尼禄剥净。尼禄轻车熟路，手指戳进臀缝。V的小穴早就被操的烂软，尼禄没费什么劲儿就探了进去。  
“嘿，”尼禄抬眼，“你自己准备过了？”  
V点点头。  
“你是打算和我玩沉默游戏了，V？”尼禄笑了笑，抱起V，他真的好轻，尽管在战斗时他有那样爆发的力量，但现在尼禄抱着他，不会比抱着一束花重上多少。  
尼禄抱着V，直接从下而上草了进去。一如既往，V的体内柔软湿热。尼禄被紧紧包裹。他忍不住呻吟出声。对上的又是V担忧的眼神。  
“让他们发现有什么关系？”尼禄说，虽然声音还是很轻。他动腰，于是V开始随着他的身体一下一下颠簸。“尼禄。”V叫他的名字，声音断断续续，跟小猫呜咽似的。尼禄抱紧他，想到什么，用气声在他耳边说。  
“没关系的，V，他们发现也没关系。”他说，“最坏不过是让他们看看我是怎么操你的。”  
他的气声让V绞紧了身体，尼禄察觉到V喜欢这个。他轻咬V的耳垂，那里和V本人一样柔软。“没关系的，V，”他又说，“只要你自己把脸藏好，他们就不会看到你爽到高潮的模样。我会抱着你，然后把你藏进被子里。他们会知道是你，但是那也没什么……对吧？”  
“那样我就可以正大光明的操你，随便你想要叫多大声，就像以前他们不在的时候我们做的那样。我可以再在客厅里操你一次，还有车上，你最喜欢的地方，对吗，你喜欢我在车上操你，一开始我坐着你跪下来给我口交，然后你就喜欢让我把你的脸按在车窗上操你。外面要是有人经过的话你不用摸前面就能射出来。是吗V？明天，明天我们出去的时候，我就可以这样操你一次……”  
“别说了，尼禄。”V小声抗议，“你说你性幻想的水平和你的作诗水平一样糟糕。”  
尽管他那么说，但颤抖的身体还是让尼禄感知到了V真正的想法。V伸手捂住他的嘴，于是他便反而衔住V的指节。V颤抖得更加厉害，并且小声叫他的名字。尼禄知道他快要高潮的时候就会这样。  
于是尼禄握住V的阴茎，堵住了即将喷发的顶端。“不，尼禄，”V强硬地去抓尼禄的手腕，“放开。”他眼角发红，努力瞪着双眼不让眼泪流出来。V皮肤比他们都要苍白，以至于他在激动的时候，整个人很容易就被染红了。“妈的，尼禄，不……”  
V着急得说脏话。“这可不像你。”尼禄亲了亲他，“这是为了报复你刚才的恶作剧。”  
“呃，小鬼。”V没好气地说道。  
房间里只听得到他类似抽泣的声音。尼禄终于好心地放开他，他们一起到高潮。尼禄射在V的身体里。  
V躺在床单上，尼禄用手指把他屁股里那些黏糊糊的精液弄出来。V转过头，蜷缩起来：“我困了，尼禄。”  
他大概真的挺累的，夜风灌进来有些凉，尼禄伸手把他圈进自己怀里随手扯上被子。V不知道什么时候已经睡着了。明天再想着收拾吧，尼禄想，窗户没关好像会容易感冒，不管了。  
然后第二天，他早起时便看到V红着鼻头端着一杯热水，对着他，捂上嘴打了个喷嚏。  
“这也太容易生病了。”尼禄跳下床一边穿衣服：“你怎么样？”  
“没什么，稍微有点低烧。”  
“这还没什么？只是吹了一下风，”尼禄问道，“维吉尔把你分离出来的时候是把容易生病的那部分也丢了吗？”  
“闭嘴吧尼禄。”  
尼禄和V推搡着出门。正好见到但丁和维吉尔出来。年轻人马上分开一前一后站着，装作无事发生的样子。维吉尔看了看尼禄，又看了看V，什么都没说。有些晕乎乎地，脚步虚浮地下楼去了。  
“他怎么了？看上去怪怪的。”尼禄问但丁。  
但丁看了看他，又看看V：“嘿小子，你鼻子怎么这么红？”  
V言辞闪烁：“我……着凉了。”  
但丁看着V，说了句：“哦天哪。”他表情变得有些复杂，尼禄不免好奇：“但丁，你怎么了？”  
“呃……”但丁想了想，说道，“先回答你的第一个问题，维吉尔他身体没事，但是他有感冒的，恩，感受和症状。”  
“我想这是因为，”但丁说，“虽然阎魔刀能对人性造成肉体形式上的分离，但在某种程度上主体还是能够感知到次生体的感受，也就是说，通感。”  
他说完，V和尼禄同时涨红了脸。但丁说了句别说我跟你们说的啊。说完下楼去找维吉尔。  
“V……”尼禄问。  
“别说，”V摇头，“我不知道。我真的不知道。天啊他应该早些告诉我的。”  
尼禄只好耸肩，看来他们家确实有很多秘密。  
END


End file.
